Una puerta separa nuestros corazones
by saga-pau3
Summary: En mitad de una tormenta, el gran Zoro Roronoa no consigue dormirse. Gracias a su insomnio y su habilidad para perderse en su propio barco, salvará una vida.


**One piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Eichiro Oda.**

Se me ocurrió hace tiempo este fic y ayer me puse como loca a escribirlo :D

Es un **Zoro x Mihawk** y espero que os guste.

**Capítulo 1/ Gracias al insomnio, te salvé.**

- Necesito mantas.

En una fría noche de invierno, el gran espadachín se escudaba debajo de una suave y fina sabana. Los mugiwara acababan de pasar por una isla de verano, pero lo que no se llegaron a imaginar es que por la noche se llegase a estar más calentito dentro de un congelador que al lado de ese maldito cacho de tierra. Últimamente, sin tener en cuenta el clima que hiciese, Roronoa Zoro, el ex-cazador de piratas, pasaba la gran parte del día en vela, incluido las horas en las que el sol se metía y la luna alumbraba el mar en calma. A excepción de aquella noche que la tormenta azotaba con fuerza y producía unas olas que golpeaban el casco del barco.

Parecía una broma, que él precisamente, sufriera de insomnio. No paraba de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, se levantaba y andaba un poco por la habitación pero no había manera. Hasta había llegado a pedirle ayuda al estúpido del cocinero, por si tenía algún té o infusión que le adormilase un poco. Funcionar funcionó pero no duraba más que cuatro horas y a veces despertaba con dolores musculares o incluso alguna que otra pequeña pesadilla.

Se sorprendió al no ver a Kuina, su amiga de la infancia y máxima rival, en aquellos extraños sueños. ¿Qué hubiera sido de su vida si ella no habría sufrido ese trágico accidente? ¿Seguirían peleando juntos, Zoro habría podido conocer a Luffy o…?

- _Basta ya de pensar tanto. Necesito un buen trago, o algo caliente no estaría nada mal._

Muy a su pesar, alzó la sabana que le cubría y salió de la cama rumbo a la cocina. Eran las tres de la madrugada y tenía que andar con cuidado si no quería despertar a la tripulación. Se cogió una de las pocas chaquetas que tenía en el armario para protegerse de los grados bajo cero.

El barco se zarandeaba bastante y había que ir con cuidado de no caerse. El espadachín maldecía todo lo que se pasara por la cabeza en aquel instante. Además, por si no fuera poco, al haber "perdido" un ojo en esos dos años de entrenamiento, no veía tres en un burro.

_- Cómo Usopp haya dejado alguno de sus inventitos tirados por el suelo… ya puede ir despidiéndose de su narizota._

Al salir a cubierta le empezaron a chirriar los dientes y todos los músculos del cuerpo se le tensaron. Bendito sol, ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en aparecer? Aunque se pusiese a entrenar, no entraría en calor. Quería sudar. Necesitaba sudar. Por lo menos en el viejo castillo del shichibukai no tenía ese problema.

_- ¿Por qué me viene a la cabeza justamente él?_

- ¡Zoro baka! ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?

- ¿Chopper?- el renito le sacó de sus pensamientos-. A la cocina, ¿por?

- Eso es el cuarto de las chicas.

El moreno alzó la vista y efectivamente, su mano agarraba el pomo de una puerta. Puerta que no deseaba abrir. El demonio peli naranja solía tener un mal despertar, y mucho más si se trataba a estas horas.

Por mucho que hubieran pasado los dos años, siempre igual. En eso no había cambiado. Si de repente había perdido el sueño, lo que no perdió, pierde, ni perderá, era su mala orientación. Y no es culpa del ojo. Habilidad natural. Nació con ello dentro.

_- Que desastre._

- Anda ven conmigo.

El joven médico del barco, le cogió de la chaqueta para llevarlo hacia la cocina. Siempre con cuidado de ver por donde andaban las peligrosas olas. A escasos segundos de entrar, un trueno rugió como si de un tigre enfurecido se tratara.

Se encargaron de encender la estufa y dejar a calentar agua. Zoro se quitó la chaqueta para dejarla secar encima de una silla. Se pasó las manos por el cabello para sacudir las gotas de agua y se sentó frente a Chopper. Parecía un poco asustado.

-¿Qué hacías fuera?

- Venía a por un poco de té.

- ¿No puedes dormir?

- Estoy de guardia.

- ¿Tú solo?

- Que va. Brook se ha ofrecido a hacerme compañía. Los dos podemos esquivar el frio con mayor facilidad que vosotros los humanos así que cambié el turno con Sanji.

- A saber que estarán haciendo esos dos- murmuró.

- ¿Haciendo qué?- pero no lo suficientemente bajo.

- Oh no, nada nada jeje. _Malditos bastardos._

- ¿Y tú qué?- en el momento en el que iba a contestar, la puerta se abrió dejando ver al pobre esqueleto tiritando. El ruido de sus huesos al temblar, daba escalofríos.

- Que horror de tiempo, tengo la carne de gallina. Aunque pensándolo bien… yo no tengo carne, ¡Yohohoho!

- ¡Shhh! ¿Te quieres callar que están todos durmiendo? Y cierra esa puerta- le indicó molesto.

- Uy perdón- como le había mandado, cerró con cuidado y tomó asiento junto a sus nakamas-. Qué raro. ¿Zoro despierto a estas horas?

- Eso mismo me iba a explicar antes de que entraras montando semejante escándalo.

- Llevo días sin dormir. No sé qué me pasa pero es que no consigo conciliar el sueño.

- ¿Acaso eso es posible?- preguntó el músico llevándose las manos a la cabeza. ¿O se debería decir cráneo?

- Igual estás enfermo. Podría hacerte un chequeo.

- Sigo con las mismas ganas de entrenar que siempre, como lo mismo, me peleo con Sanji, discuto con Nami, aguanto las chorradas de Luffy, le meto miedo a Usopp… Todo absolutamente igual.

- ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

- Pues…

- ¿O alguien?

- ¿Alguien?

- Sí, ya sabes. Amigos, familiares, conocidos… novia.

- Espera un momento. ¿Novia?- el esqueleto asintió- ¿Tú me ves con novia?

- ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo más allá? Tal vez sean problemas del corazón.

- ¡¿Problemas del corazón?! Eso hay que mirarlo enseguida.

- Tranquilo Chopper, no se refiere a lo físico. ¿Verdad?

- A si es doctor. Entonces… ¿descartamos esa idea?

- Por supuesto. No echemos más leña al fuego cuando ni siquiera tenemos la llama.

- Podría recetarte algunas pastillas pero te aviso que la mayoría son muy adictivas y puede llegar a ser peligroso para tu salud.

- No me hacen falta pastillas pero como siga así llegará un momento que estaré realmente cansado. Juré proteger a mi capitán y tengo que mantenerme bien alerta.

- Eso no te lo discutimos pero sí que es verdad, que si no encuentras solución, acabarás con problemas de salud. Te lo dice un viejo pirata que ha vivido mucho y la experiencia da riendas al saber.

El agua de la tetera comenzó a hervir e hizo que Brook se levantara a sacarla del fuego. Sacó tres vasos del armario y sirvió el agua echando bolsitas con el té dentro. Cómo a Zoro no le gustaba lo dulce, no le echó la cucharada de azúcar que tenía por costumbre echarse a su taza. Llevo las tres en una bandeja y las colocó en la mesa.

- Gracias.

- Arigato Brook. Ojalá todos los esqueletos fuesen tan majos como tú.

- Yohoho, no has visto nada pequeño doctor. Si yo te contase…

- Por favor- pidió el renito.

Le encantaban aquellas historietas de miedo que solía narrar el violinista. Después se pasaba toda la noche tapado hasta los cuernos y con la luz encendida por si algún ser maligno osaba invadir su habitación. Zoro dio un pequeño sorbo, aún estaba muy pero que muy caliente pero sentía la necesidad de quemarse para recordar lo que era el calor.

El tiempo pasaba rápido mientras los tres se lo pasaban en grande riéndose de las aventuras de su veterano compañero. Menos mal que esa noche había cambiado de repertorio. Tenía que reconocerlo, a veces las historias eran muy macabras.

- Y eso fue todo en nuestra gran aventura al país de las ranas.

- Jaja, me habría gustado mucho hablar con el rey sapo.

- _El pobre Chopper siempre tan inocente_- pensó el peliverde mostrando una ligera sonrisa-. _¿Pero… que ha sido eso?-_ un fuerte estruendo proveniente de algún objeto pesado golpeando el césped del Sunny, disparó las alarmas.

- Ha sido un ruido más potente que el del trueno.

- ¿Nos atacan?

- Voy a investigar.

- Te seguimos- dijeron los dos portadores de la fruta del diablo.

- Bien- se había dejado las espadas en su habitación pero no podía perder ni un segundo más.

- Zoro.

- ¿Qué?

- Por ahí se va a la bodega- comentó Brook.

- Te has vuelto a equivocar.

- Eh… _Soy patético._

Olvidando el pequeño desliz, el sexto ya en lo que llevaba de día. Lo sé, sé que era de madrugada pero Zoro se había confundido para ir al baño, acabó en el aquarium, se olvidó cepillarse los dientes y de nuevo visita por el Sunny. Después, como era de esperar, ni santa idea de cómo volver a su habitación, entró en la de Usopp, asustando al inventor tras notar la invasión de su cama, y por último pero no menos importante, los mandarinos de Nami acabaron por confundirlo del todo y acabar en un lugar del barco que no conocía. ¿Les hacía falta un barco tan grande? Contando las dos últimas… seis veces en apenas cuatro horas.

Salieron de la cocina apoyándose en la barandilla para no caerse al bajar las escaleras. Llegaron a lo que ahora parecía un barrizal y empezaron a buscar por toda la zona. El susto se lo llevó Zoro al encontrarse con una espada más que conocida tirada en el suelo. Dos años seguidos, viéndola cada día que pasaba en aquel castillo. El filo de sus katanas, habían chocado en miles de ocasiones y debería de sufrir un gran golpe en la cabeza como para olvidarse de ella.

- ¿Esa no es…?

- Sí esto está aquí, ¿entonces…?

- Chopper, ¿puedes oler algo?- preguntó el peliverde mirando por la borda. Estaba al borde de sufrir un ataque de pánico.

- Con esta lluvia es casi imposible. El agua borra todo rastro.

- ¡Fijaros! Yohoho, estoy viendo un sombrero.

Chopper y Zoro corrieron al otro lado para verificar lo que había dicho Brook. Miraron hacia abajo y efectivamente, un sombrero luchaba por mantenerse a flote. El espadachín se volvería loco si no tenía respuesta inmediata a su pregunta.

- _Si esto está aquí, ¿entonces…?-_ repitió nervioso las palabras del esqueleto- _Entonces…_- tablas de madera flotaban por el mar. Cada vez todo iba teniendo más sentido. Aquel material estaba quebrado, despedazado. Quedaban solo las astillas. Zoro no paraba de buscar atentamente con la mirada-._¡¿Entonces qué?!_

…

- ¡Mihawk!

Por fin lo encontró. Lo divisó flotando a lo lejos. Su cuerpo aparentemente sin vida, flotaba y se aproximaba azarosamente hacia unos arrecifes. Sin pensárselo dos veces, saltó al agua para ir en su búsqueda. Los dos que le acompañaron desde un principio, no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo al ver cómo era absorbido por el mar.

- ¡¿Pero se puede saber qué ocurre?! ¿Franky se ha vuelto a caer o qué?- la voz de Sanji interrumpió en la tormenta.

- Shishishi, Franky habrá perdido un tornillo.

- Pues a ver si encontramos los tuyos capitán- contestó Sanji.

- ¡Zoro! ¡Zoroooo! ¡Vuelve aquí!

- Chopper Brook, ¿Qué ocurre?- Nami también había despertado- ¿Todos bien?

- Nami-san, Zoro acaba de tirarse por la borda.

- Ah ok…- el tiempo se detuvo unos instantes, instantes en los cuales las caras de todos los tripulantes, cambiaron de aspecto- ¡¿QUE HA HECHO QUÉ?! ¡¿ACASO ESTÁ LOCO?! ¿No me digas que se ha vuelto a perder? ¡Sanji-kun!

- Maldito marimo, siempre tengo que salvarle el culo.

Sanji saltó detrás, dejando su manta en los hombros de Luffy. Él por lo menos podía utilizar el Sky Walk y andar por el agua e incluso correr por dentro a velocidades pasmosas. El viento no estaba a su favor y el frio tampoco era de gran ayuda por lo que su poder disminuyó considerablemente.

El peliverde por su parte no hacía más que nadar con todas sus fuerzas para poder llegar a alcanzar a su maestro. Maldita sea, tenía que ser precisamente él.

- ¡Zorooo vuelve!- gritó Chopper con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Sanjiiiii!- Luffy dejó su sombrero y las dos mantas a Nami y corrió hacia la barandilla.

- Capitán no debería…

- ¡Sanji puede morir! Tengo que ayudarle, suéltame Franky

- ¡Zorooo!

- Doctor-san, tú tampoco puedes hacer nada- las manos de Robin lo cazaron al vuelo.

- Deberían entrar dentro todos los usuarios de la fruta del diablo. Las olas son cada vez más fuertes- razonó el pobre Usopp calado hasta las trancas al ser alcanzado por una ola-. Y yo iré a vigilarlos. ¿Votos a favor?

- Está bien. Nami y Robin, tranquilizar a este par, Brook procura que no salgan por nada del mundo y Usopp… Ocúpate de que no se caigan los trastos de la cocina a causa del movimiento del barco. Sé de alguien que se enfadará bastante.

- ¿Y tú que vas a hacer?- preguntó preocupada Robin.

- Yo me quedaré, alguien tendrá que subirlos.

- Pero…

- ¡Estaré suuupeeer!- cantó tan despreocupado como siempre

La arqueóloga rió y cogió a Chopper para llevarlo dentro. Seguida de Brook, que llevaba a un Luffy bastante cabreado. Le tuvieron que sacar un buen plato de su carne favorita, carne preparada por su rubio favorito. Consiguieron tranquilizarlo.

En la otra cara de la moneda, Zoro se sentía agotado, las fuerzas con las que contaba al principio, ya no estaban y las olas le dificultaban tanto la visión, como el avance. Una voz conocida pudo hacerle reaccionar. Sanji, quitando los problemas que él había tenido, parecía con más vitalidad.

- ¡¿Se te ha perdido la lentilla o qué?!

- ¡Ahí… Mi, mi… wk!

- ¡¿Perdón?!- Sanji tuvo que bucear para volver a subir a Zoro a la superficie- ¡Dame la manita y nos volvemos! ¿Está claro?

- ¡Mihawk!

- ¿El shichibukai de la espada rara?

- ¡Ahí! Tengo que salvarlo- se soltó del agarre del cocinero y siguió nadando. Aquel cuerpo estaba a punto de colapsar contra las afiladas rocas-. No puede morir así, no puede morir… ¡No puede!

Sanji suspiró. Ese marimo solo le causaba problemas.

_-¿Algún día se dará cuenta de por qué quiere ocuparse personalmente de matarlo?_

Se impulsó y salió del agua. Pensando en lo que le esperaría al volver al barco, sus piernas cobraron vida por si solas y acabó alcanzando de nuevo a ese musgo cabezota. Pasó raudo y veloz, sin dar un paso hacia atrás. Por arte de magia y bajo la atenta mirada de Zoro y Franky, que había activado los catalejos, ejecutó la Diable Jambe en el momento justo y preciso. Destruyó aquel arrecife y consiguió detener el avance del cuerpo inconsciente. Cuando el ciborg dio por concluido el aparatoso rescate, se terminó de sujetar al mástil y lanzó sus dos manos hacia los náufragos. Las cadenas eran muy resistentes así que no habría problemas. Sanji y Zoro se sujetaron y simplemente esperaron a que les llevasen de vuelta.

El peliverde fue el primero en subir. Escupió un poco de agua salada y esperó con ansias la llegada de los otros dos. ¿Para qué mentir? Sólo le importaba la vida del pelinegro, de su mentor. El cocinero ya sabía que estaba bien, tendríais que haberle visto.

- ¿Es él?- Franky lo cogió en brazos para que Sanji pudiera respirar más tranquilo.

- Por supuesto, no me habría jugado el pellejo por otro que no fuese el shichibukai. Palurdo- Sanji estaba molesto porque todo el paquete de cigarrillos que le quedaba, se había calado. Aunque… anda que llevarlos en el bolsillo del pijama.

Zoro se sintió en las nubes al ver el rostro del mejor espadachín del mundo. ¡Es Mihawk, claro que era él! Alivio total, esas eran las palabras. ¿Si no llegan a estar allí?

Había que socorrerlo cuanto antes.

- Cocinero-san.

- ¡Sanji-kun!

- ¿Sanji?- el capitán de la peculiar tripulación, alzó la cabeza al oír su nombre. Había vuelto y parecía entero. Dejó el muslo de carne en el suelo y se abalanzó sobre el cocinero. Quien por supuesto, lo recibió con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Con que saqueando otra vez el frigorífico, eh?

- Me ha dejado Nami- ronroneó al sentir de nuevo su aroma.

- No te pegues tanto que estoy mojado y no quiero que cojas algún catarro.

- ¡Me da igual!- se carcajeó Luffy.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Sanji-kun? ¿Todo resuelto?

- Chopper te necesitan urgentemente en la enfermería. Dracule Mihawk ha aparecido sin conocimiento alguno vagando por el mar. Con esta tormenta habrá tragado mucha agua.

- ¡Ahora mismo voy! Gracias Sanji- el doctor no iba a hacer esperar a su nuevo paciente. Rumbo a su zona de trabajo.

- ¿Ojos de halcón?- preguntó Luffy curioso- ¿Está en mi barco?

- Sí.

- ¡Jaja! Entonces se pondrá bien. En cuanto se despierte le harás todo lo que quiera para comer y así podrá jugar conmigo a la pelota, o a pescar. Shishishi, a Usopp siempre le gano y me aburro mucho.

- ¡Haces trampas!

- ¡Nami! ¿Cuánto falta para irnos de aquí?

- Dentro de dos días podremos dejar este asqueroso clima y zarparemos hacia aguas más cálidas. ¿Y la siguiente isla?- quitó la camiseta ha Sanji y comenzó a sacarle con una de las mantas. A veces le hacía muy feliz tratarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño. El rubio se dejaba manosear fácilmente.

- Cómo nos han desplazado bastante las dichosas corrientes… Échale dos meses. Hay pequeñas islas de por medio así que no nos quedaremos sin alimentos.

-Bueno, tendremos a un nuevo nakama estos dos meses. Más vale llevaros bien con él, aunque me impidió salvar a Ace… entrenó a Zoro y Zoro confía en él. ¿Entendido?

- Sí capitán.

- A veces me sorprendes con tú repentina madurez- le señaló Sanji abrazándole por la cintura.

- ¿Solo a veces?

Juntaron sus labios desatando la angustia que habían vivido los dos por el peligro que había corrido el rubio. Nami y Robin sonrieron, Brook quiso tocar una canción pero Usopp le detuvo para que no arruinase el momento. No hace mucho tiempo que empezaron con la relación.

A todos se les hizo raro pero esos dos, desde siempre habían estado muy unidos. Se entendían a su manera. La comida sin duda ayudó mucho a consolidar la situación.

- Te echaba de menos pequeño gordinflón- no tardaron en darse otro repleto de cariño, por el particular mote que hizo ruborizar al capitán.

- Jooo…- con un lindo puchero, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro desnudo de Sanji- están muy fríos y morados.

- Acabo de salir de un mar que si no fuera por el continuo movimiento, estaría congelado.

- ¿Quieres que te caliente?

Todos se echaron a reír como locos cuando Sanji se puso totalmente rojo y una pequeña hemorragia surgía de su nariz. A saber que se estaría imaginando. Una cosa estaba clara, calentar, se había calentado él solito.

- …

- Hey anima esa cara.

- …

- Y date una ducha. Sufrirás hipotermia.

- …

- Como quieras. Iré en busca de algo caliente y toallas. No te muevas.

No se iba a mover hasta que Chopper saliera de quirófano y le explicase por qué la cosa, era tan grave. Si tendría que estar días mirando a esa puerta de madera, lo haría. Pero hasta que Mihawk no abriera los ojos, Roronoa Zoro, iba a quedarse salvaguardando ese cuerpo, que en un principio parecía fuerte. Con lo sucedido, sabía que aquel shichibukai, tenía a alguien más que le pudiese hacer frente.

_- Aguanta… por favor._

**Fin cap1**

**Me gustaría mucho saber vuestras opiniones asi que... Comentarios por favor, jeje. **

**Gracias por leer! :D**


End file.
